Être sa propre rivale
by Aliis0on
Summary: - Mec, c'est quoi toutes ces photos de Ladybug sur ton téléphone ? Nino s'emparât du téléphone de son meilleur ami et écarquilla les yeux devant le nombre incalculable de pages qu'il faisait défiler avec son doigt. Marinette ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait déjà entendu parler Adrien de son alter ego mais ne se doutait pas qu'il lui portait autant d'intérêt.


**Bon premier chapitre à tous !**

00000000

« Mec, c'est quoi toutes ces photos de Ladybug sur ton téléphone ? » Nino s'emparât du téléphone de son meilleur ami et écarquilla les yeux devant le nombre incalculable de pages qu'il faisait défiler avec son doigt.

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva sans mot, le bras tentant de récupérer son précieux appareil. Alya et Marinette, toutes les deux également présentes autour de la table de la cantine, ouvrèrent grand les yeux.

« Adrien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais un fan de Ladybug comme moi » s'exclama Alya, beaucoup trop enjouée de découvrir un point commun avec son ami.

Marinette ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait déjà entendu parler Adrien de son alter ego mais ne se doutait pas qu'il lui portait autant d'intérêt. Nino ne cessait de faire défiler les photos. Certaines provenaient du blog d'Alya, d'autres, elle-même ne les avait encore jamais vues. Qu'Adrien s'intéresse autant à elle lui pinça le cœur d'un sentiment mitigé. Evidemment, elle en était très heureuse mais l'incompréhension la gagnait.

Adrien réussi à récupérer son téléphone, les joues rougies. Il fronça les sourcils de honte puis s'expliqua d'une petite voix embarrassée. « Un fan, je ne pense pas vraiment être un fan comme toi Alya… » Adrien regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, voyant qu'ils ne comptaient pas le laisser tranquille avec cette vague réplique. « Disons que je l'aime, plutôt ? »

Nino et Alya se levèrent de leur siège, s'exclamant de « QUOI ? » et de « COMMENT CA ? » à tour de rôle. Marinette sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements, sa tête se mis à bouillir et à tourner. Lorsqu'Adrien posa son regard sur elle, cherchant de l'aide chez sa seule amie qui semblait calme, elle se leva à son tour puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé.

Marinette entendait encore au loin ses amis complètement euphoriques suite à la nouvelle et plein de questions. Elle quitta le réfectoire et pressa son pas vers la salle des casiers. « Comment ça, il « l'aime » ? Il « m'aime » ? Non, Ladybug. Mais je suis Ladybug ! » Marinette se pris la tête et cria de détresse.

Tikky en profita pour sortir de son sac une fois à l'abri des regards devant son casier. « Marinette, calme-toi ! »

« Tikky ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Je pense qu'Adrien a été plutôt clair. » Répondit la kwami un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres.

« Mais s'il aime Ladybug, comment faire pour lui dire que c'est moi ? Je ne peux pas ! » Marinette s'arracha une fois de plus les cheveux, gesticulant dans tous les sens puis soudain, quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit. La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long de son casier jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol. 

Sa kwami ne comprit pas son changement soudain d'humeur et vint se poser sur son genou. « Marinette ? »

« Tikky, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, mais Ladybug. L'image qu'il s'est fait d'elle dans les médias. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que c'est moi, même si je le pouvais… Nous n'avons rien en commun.» Marinette posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ladybug était une partie d'elle, mais pas l'entièreté. La Marinette qu'Adrien connait n'avait rien d'une héroïne. Maladroite, bégayante, discrète, Marinette ne se sentait pas du tout forte et digne de confiance comme son alter égo. Elle se senti soudainement ridicule. Elle aimait Adrien depuis maintenant plusieurs années et voilà qu'elle se faisait doubler par elle-même. Enfin du moins, l'image qu'elle pensait véhiculer avec son rôle de super héro.

Tikky releva la tête de son amie et lui fit un grand sourire. « Marinette, tu ES Ladybug ! Quoi qu'ait vu Adrien, ça reste toi ! Garde confiance en toi. »

Marinette souri à son tour à son kwami mais ne se sentait pas plus joyeuse pour autant. Apprendre qu'Adrien l'aimait, elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps, mais pas de cette façon.

0000000

La nuit était tombée. Ladybug volait de bâtiment en bâtiment avec son yo-yo jusqu'à atterrir sur le premier palier de la tour Eiffel. Chat Noir était assis, les jambes dans le vide, l'attendant patiemment.

« Oh ma lady, te voilà de retour. Rien à signaler de ton côté non plus ? » Chat se leva d'un coup et pris la main de sa lady pour y poser un baiser.

Ladybug était encore tourmentée par sa journée et ne pris même pas la peine de le repousser comme à son habitude. « Non, rien du tout. »

Chat sembla perplexe suite au manque de réaction de sa partenaire. Il l'a regarda attentivement et décela un air inquiet sur son visage. « Ma lady, quelque chose ne va pas ? Si tu as un souci je me ferai une joie de t'aider à le résoudre ! »

Ladybug leva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées et regarda son acolyte en face d'elle. Comme à son habitude, il la fixait avec des yeux pétillants et sa voix était remplie de bienveillance. « Chat… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? »

Chat noir était pris de court. Il s'attendait à tout sauf cette question. Décidemment, c'était le sujet de la journée. Il réussit à balbutier quelques sons avant de se résigner et de reprendre son souffle. Ladybug le fixait toujours, dans l'attente. « Pourquoi cette question ? Je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, droite, prête à tout pour le bien des autres, tu as toujours des idées incroyables pour nous sortir des pires situations.»

Ladybug ne montra aucune émotion, ce qui déstabilisa Chat. A la place, elle semblait plutôt sérieusement réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Ma lady… ? Lorsque tu reçois une déclaration pareille, tu es sensée tombée dans mes bras ensuite. » Ajouta-t-il un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Sa lady sembla réaliser son impolitesse et sortit de sa réflexion. « Pardon Chat noir. » Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de son partenaire et lui sourit affectueusement. « Merci. Tu es un incroyable partenaire également. »

Chat senti une chaleur envahir sa poitrine et se jeta sur la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ladybug mit fin à l'étreinte après quelques secondes et alla s'assoir à son tour au bord de la plateforme. Chat la suivit de près et se mis à côté d'elle, toujours perplexe. « Que me valait l'honneur de cette question ? Après tout, tu aimes quand je te rappelle mon amour pour toi. »

Ladybug se tourna vers son chaton et le frappa affectueusement au bras. « Idiot » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. « J'ai eu une journée compliquée et pleine de questionnement sur l'amour. »

Chat ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois de plus Ladybug ne semblait pas prendre son amour pour elle au sérieux, ce qui l'attrista un peu. « Et quoi de mieux que mon amour infini à ton égard que pour mettre fin à tes questions. »

La jeune femme ria à nouveau, le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Chat ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de sa partenaire mais il préférait largement la voir comme ça. Lui aussi avait passé une journée éprouvante sur le sujet. Nino et Alya ne l'ont pas lâché jusqu'à la dernière seconde de la sonnerie de la cloche lorsque les cours reprenaient. Il avait eu un mal fou à leur expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé fou amoureux de cette jeune femme incroyable assis à côté de lui sans pouvoir leur dire le rôle qu'il joue au près d'elle au quotidien. Nino le voit maintenant comme un fan transit qui s'imagine un amour fictif pour une icône et Alya comme un jeune garçon qui n'a pas encore découvert le véritable amour.

Ladybug avait maintenant terminé de rire et fixait l'horizon au loin, repartie dans ses pensées. Chat regarda ses cheveux voler dans la douce chaleur du vent de fin de journée d'été. Comment son amour pour elle pouvait-il être faux ? Ladybug était tout pour lui depuis des années et leurs nombreux combats et rencontres comme celles-ci après leurs patrouilles lui donnaient le sentiment de la connaître parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa vie de civil pour être sûre de l'aimer complètement, quoi qu'il arrive.

0000000

**Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quelle taille fera cette histoire, mais je posais les bases pour pouvoir faire évoluer la suite à son rythme.**


End file.
